A Common Betrayal
by arminismyhero
Summary: When the ShadowClan deputy is murdered in his own nest, accusations fly. Suspicions point to certain cats in particular - cats that the departed had tormented. Four cats, accused of murder. This is their story. AU.
1. Epitome of Perfection

Once, not many sunrises ago, Tanglepaw found her mentor and ShadowClan deputy - dead.

He had just retreated from a battle with ThunderClan, and so he had fresh wounds. The medicine cat, Spiritbloom, hadn't bothered with treating him yet, said he should wait until morning. But that was a fatal mistake on his part. Somebody had dripped Deathberry juice into Brokenshadow's wounds, then silently bit his neck, strangling him and finishing the job.

Tanglepaw didn't understand why everyone thought she did it. Just because Brokenshadow backed out of her ceremony at the last second didn't mean she held a grudge. Honestly, what was she, a murderer?

No - that's exactly what they thought.

* * *

 _"Tanglepaw, is it your wish to become a warrior?" Fallenstar had asked her._

 _She had nodded._

 _"Brokenshadow, do you think she is ready to tackle the life of a warrior, serving her warrior ancestors?"_

 _Brokenshadow hesitated, and Tanglepaw's heart began to race._ What is he going to say? _she had thought._

 _"I...frankly - and, I'm sorry, Tanglepaw - but no. She's just...too young. No, not even that. Just...not ready."_

 _Many cats in the Clan had gasped. Tanglepaw was older than some other warriors, yet he was telling her to wait?_

 _"Is...is this really what you believe, Brokenshadow?" Fallenstar's tail lashed back and forth._

 _Brokenshadow nodded gravely. "I'm sorry, Fallenstar, and I'm sorry, Tanglepaw. But you're just not ready."_

 _Just not ready. Just not ready._

 _She wasn't good enough._

 _She abruptly turned away from Fallenstar and Brokenshadow. With that, she dashed out of the camp, barely hearing the calls for her to come back._

* * *

That creep took away what Tanglepaw had always wanted. She tried so hard on every assignment, but she was never good enough for that piece of fox dung. She could never match up to him. She could never be the apprentice he'd always wanted.

On the outside, cats who didn't know him very well thought he was angelic, perfect. But Tanglepaw knew otherwise. She realized that nearly everything Brokenshadow did was caused by his desire to get a reaction out of those around him.

She knew, her best friend Dawnpaw knew, Brokenshadow's ex-mate Frozenleaf knew, and most of all, his brother, Falconflight, knew - but nobody else.

To most, Brokenshadow was the epitome of perfection. And that's exactly what Tanglepaw hated.


	2. Transparent

It felt like Dawnpaw's heart had been ripped in two after she learned the news.

Brokenshadow was dead.

At first, she felt sorrow and guilt, but then she felt relief. He was dead! Dawnpaw would no longer go on watching his every move, even though she wanted to so badly. She was free! For the first time in a long time, she was her own cat, and not Brokenshadow's.

His ex-mate, Frozenleaf, was so certain Dawnpaw had murdered him. But why would she? She loved him much more than Frozenleaf ever did, she knew. Oh, yes, she knew. He was so much older than her, yet he had told her he loved her, too...but then he left her for that foul Frozenleaf. Oh, Brokenshadow...if only he'd known how much he meant to Dawnpaw.

* * *

 _"I'm sorry, Dawnpaw, but...there's someone else."_

 _Dawnpaw's breath caught in her throat - it felt like Brokenshadow had just told her he was a ghost and had been all this time. "What do you mean?" She was trying to play dumb - she didn't want it to be true._

 _"I mean...no, Dawnpaw, I don't want to hurt you. But I'm not in love with you, like I thought I was. I'm in love with Frozenleaf."_

" _What?!" Dawnpaw felt her eyes narrow; she wasn't sad - she was furious. "What are you talking about?"_

 _"I've been her mate for a moon. And I didn't want to hurt you, so I couldn't tell you. But now I am. So it's okay. Right?" Brokenshadow's green eyes bore into her soul._

 _"I'm not your little play-thing, Brokenshadow. Are you kidding me?"_

 _He shook his head slowly._

 _Dawnpaw unsheathed her claws, sinking them into the ground. "You...you're leaving me? After all we meant to each other?"_

 _Brokenshadow turned his head away in shame. "You meant...nothing...to me."_

 _She felt like ripping that piece of fox dung's face out! "What did you just say to me?"_

 _Brokenshadow turned back to her, a fire dancing in his eyes. "You heard me, Dawnpaw. You mean nothing to me. I tried to do this without hurting you, but you can't have that, can you? I'm just letting you know, you brought this on yourself. It's your fault you had to hurt."_

 _"My fault?! You're the one who comes running in here, then told me you've been in love with another she-cat for a whole moon! What in StarClan's name is your problem, Brokenshadow? Do you now how much trouble we're gonna get in now?"_

 _Brokenshadow stared at her, though she barely flinched. "Don't you dare say that. You are not going to tell anyone about us, do you hear me? You are not telling anybody about us at all."_

 _She narrowed her eyes. "So you do admit that there was an 'us'?"_

 _Next thing Dawnpaw knew, her cheek was spewing blood. Brokenshadow's claws were dripping._

* * *

So now you see. He used her; he lied to her; he betrayed her. But Dawnpaw wouldn't murder him.

Would she?


	3. Thawed

Frozenleaf always knew she was a little over-the-top when things didn't go her way, but there was no way she was a murderer! She definitely wouldn't kill her own mate!

She didn't kill Brokenshadow. He infuriated her, but she just didn't think she had the strength to do it - even though what he did meant everything to her.

* * *

 _"But...but you promised me!"_

 _Brokenshadow shook his head. "No, Frozenleaf. I don't want any kittens right now."_

 _Extreme sadness took the white she-cat over. "Then when?"_

 _His eyes flashed. "Maybe never."_

 _Terror exploded within Frozenleaf - what she had been waiting for would never come. "What? Never? But you promised me - "_

 _"Enough, Frozenleaf. I said no. No kittens."_

 _Frozenleaf jumped up. "Brokenshadow! You - you promised me!"_

 _Brokenshadow crinkled his nose. "No kittens."_

 _"You don't really love me," she fired back._

 _He just stared at her for a moment._

 _"You don't really love me," Frozenleaf repeated._

 _Silence._

 _"Brokenshadow!"_

 _"I'm sorry," he said flatly. "I wasn't listening."_

 _"I - I hate you!"_

* * *

Frozenleaf bound away, and that was the last she saw of him.

For a while.


	4. Brotherly Love

Falconflight didn't like to talk about his brother.

He could never understand why everybody found Brokenshadow to be so wonderful. He always bullied Falconflight when they were kits. Brokenshadow always told him he would do bigger things. And he did succeed in that - for a few moons, anyways.

 _Hey, Brokenshadow, how does it feel to be dead? Do you feel special now? Or are you rotting in the Dark Forest?_

Sorry. He broke his train of thoughts.

The night before he had been killed, Brokenshadow told Falconflight everything - absolutely all of his secrets. He had purposely wanted to see Tanglepaw tremble with rage when he backed her out of her ceremony. He had a history with Dawnpaw and then left her. He declined Frozenleaf of what she always wanted - kits. Kits, kits, kits. His kits. And then...Falconflight was sick of Brokenshadow taking over other cat's lives.

But no, Falconflight didn't kill him.

What would their dear mother think of that?

* * *

 _"I have to tell you something, Falconflight. I've been holding this stuff in for a while now. But I've gotta get it off my chest."_ _Brokenshadow had begun talking to Falconflight at the fresh-kill pile a few days after the long-furred tom ended Tanglepaw's warrior ceremony._

 _"Okay. What, then?"_

 _Brokenshadow stared at Falconflight, his eyes dilated. "I haven't been the best deputy. I wanted to see Tanglepaw get mad at me when I backed her out of her ceremony. I don't know why. It made me happy to see her sad. Also...I had been romantically involved with Dawnpaw."_

 _"Dawnpaw?!" Falconflight had exclaimed. "That little thing? Brokenshadow...what did you do to her?"_

 _Brokenshadow turned away, embarassed. "Nothing, really. Don't worry. Nothing Fallenstar or her mother would worry about."_

 _Falconflight rolled his eyes. "Sure. Anything else?"_

 _"Yeah, actually. I declined Frozenleaf of kits."_

 _Falconflight sighed heavily, knowing that was all she had ever wanted. "Oh, Brokenshadow. And then you went and mated with Dawnpaw. Why do you always try to get a rise out of others?"_

 _"I told you, I didn't mate with Dawnpaw! It's just...I don't want to be a father right now."_

* * *

And Falconflight hadn't wanted to be Brokenshadow's brother at the moment, but he didn't get that wish, did he?

It would be fine. They may have had the same mother, but from the moment Brokenshadow died, they were no longer brothers.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay! There are the first four chapters. This is a story I've had finished for a _very_ long time but never got around to posting. I had to change their point of views from first to third person, though. Constructive criticism is appreciated! I'd be happy to hear who you think murdered Brokenshadow, or who your favorite out of those four are, as well. ~ vulpixzii325**


	5. Iridescent

"Tanglepaw. I need to speak to you."

Tanglepaw glanced up. Fallenstar was looming over the tiny black she-cat. He quickly sheathed and unsheathed his claws. He seemed nervous. But why?

"It's about Brokenshadow."

Oh.

Tanglepaw followed Fallenstar into his large den, was less-than-surprised to see Dawnpaw, Frozenleaf, and Falconflight. Whispersecrets and her brother, Quietwind - two large, muscular cats - were standing in front of the entrance so no one would escape.

"What's this about Brokenshadow?" Tanglepaw asked quietly.

Fallenstar blinked. "All four of you...are suspected of killing Brokenshadow."

All four of the suspected cats quickly stood to their paws.

"Tanglepaw, we suspect you may have killed Brokenshadow because you were mad at him for preventing you from becoming a warrior. After all, you weren't happy about it."

Of course Fallenstar got straight to the point. Tanglepaw grunted. She hadn't been happy about it, so she couldn't deny it. But then, who wouldn't have been upset?

"Dawnpaw, we've had anonymous tips that you had a...history with Brokenshadow. We all know you were obsessed with him after a while...maybe even obsessed enough to kill the one you loved?" Fallenstar turned to Frozenleaf. "We know your life dream was to become a queen. But Brokenshadow didn't want that. Maybe you got blinded by anger?" He then glanced at Falconflight. "Do I even have to say anything to you?"

"You are on trial. You are not to leave until you prove your innocence," Quietwind snapped.

"But I'm on border patrol!" Dawnpaw whined. "What am I supposed to - "

"Silence!" hissed Whispersecrets. "You may be innocent until proven guilty, but we can't risk having a murderer running loose in camp."

"Who's to say that it was someone from here? Why not another Clan?" Tanglepaw chided.

Fallenstar glared at her. "I was awake. I was watching the entrance of the camp. I don't think anybody could have sneaked in while I was watching. It had to be someone either in or close to the warriors den. And, the apprentice's den is close to the warriors den, while Frozenleaf and Falconflight were in there themselves. There was no one else who was really close to Brokenshadow, so - "

"Then how do you know it wasn't just someone who was jealous?"

Fallenstar stared at Tanglepaw as she said that. She didn't even flinch. "We can't go around accusing cats just for being in this Clan."

"Really?" she growled, "Because that's just what you're doing to us."

"Okay, then. Give us an alibi. Were you in camp or out for a late-night hunt at the time?"

"A late-night hunt?" Tanglepaw rolled her bright green eyes. "Really, Fallenstar? After a battle? Just because I'm an apprentice doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Respect your leader," snapped Quietwind.

Tanglepaw sighed. "All right. I was asleep in the apprentice's den. There wasn't much else to do, was there?"

Fallenstar ignored the sassy apprentice. "Dawnpaw? Do you have an alibi?"

She shook her head slowly.

"Well. Frozenleaf?"

"I do, actually. I was out hunting."

Fallenstar crinkled his nose. "Oh, really?"

Frozenleaf leered at him. "Yes, really." Everyone remained silent.

Whispersecrets broke the silence. "Falconflight?"

"No, I was in the camp at the time."

Fallenstar snorted. "You're all telling the truth about where you were at the time, I'm sure. But the murder? One of you has got to be lying."

Oh, Fallenstar. If only he'd known how right he was.


	6. Illicit

_Dawnpaw peered out from behind the tree. Her amber eyes flashed in the moonlight. Brokenshadow and Frozenleaf were sitting next to each other with their tails intertwined. Frozenleaf was leaning in to hear what Brokenshadow was telling her. Dawnpaw was trying so hard to stay quiet that she took a breath only every few seconds.  
_  
 _She had seen Brokenshadow and Frozenleaf sneaking out of camp just before moonrise. She silently followed them, always staying a few fox-lengths back, and they had ended up in a clearing. She had darted behind a tree, and then she sat like a stone in her hiding spot, her ears pricked forward.  
_  
 _"I think that you crushed her soul, Brokenshadow," Dawnpaw heard the older she-cat say.  
_  
 _"Oh, no, I went easy on her. Besides, she's only an apprentice; she doesn't have any idea what love is."  
_  
Neither do you _, Dawnpaw had thought bitterly.  
_  
 _"But I thought we wouldn't have to worry about Dawnpaw anymore, dear. You said you would tell her about us without hurting her, but it didn't work out that way, did it?"  
_  
 _Dawnpaw could practically hear the honey in Brokenshadow's voice. "I didn't hurt her, don't worry. Physically and mentally, she's fine, I'm sure."  
_  
Lying to your mate already! _Dawnpaw was taken aback. It wasn't enough for him to leave her, but now he was already hiding things from his new mate.  
_  
 _"Oh, she was so sweet...I hope she doesn't, you know...hurt herself."  
_  
 _Brokenshadow pulled his tail away from Frozenleaf's. "She won't. She wouldn't do that."  
_  
 _"I hope you're right..."  
_  
 _"I am. Don't worry. She'll have her eyes on another warrior by sunrise, I bet." Brokenshadow chuckled.  
_  
 _The pitiful calico apprentice couldn't take that, so she had leaped out from her hiding spot. Brokenshadow's eyes widened when he saw her, and Frozenleaf's mouth hung open. "Is that all I am to you?!" Dawnpaw caterwauled. "I'm just a little she-cat that doesn't know what love is? That doesn't have feelings? It's almost funny, because I truly thought you loved me!" She stomped over to the pair of warriors.  
_  
 _Brokenshadow sat there with a pained expression on his face, while Frozenleaf glanced at her new mate, confused. Neither of them said anything, so Dawnpaw continued. "Just because I'm an apprentice doesn't mean I never truly loved you!"  
_  
 _Brokenshadow leaped to his paws. "Be quiet, Dawnpaw! Someone will hear you."  
_  
 _"No! I don't have to listen to you anymore, Brokenshadow. After all, we're not mates anymore."  
_  
 _That apparently made Brokenshadow mad. He jumped up, his green eyes ravenous. "You're barely more than an insane, obsessive little kit, Dawnpaw. No one in ShadowClan wants you here."  
_  
 _"Brokenshadow!" Frozenleaf had been surprised to hear her mate say that. But Dawnpaw wasn't. She knew him better.  
_  
 _"I'm not insane. If anyone is insane, it's you! You only had illicit intentions from the start, and I would be shocked if you weren't going to do the same thing to Frozenleaf. What, aren't you going to let your_ new _mate have your kits?"  
_  
 _Brokenshadow leaped forward, stretching out his claws so that he could harm her again, or possibly worse. Dawnpaw turned around and stumbled as she hurried to get away from the two lovers.  
_  
 _Her body ran away, but her heart was still with Brokenshadow._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope nobody minds that this chapter is only a flashback! This is going to be the only chapter like that. It is important to remember that I wrote most of this story a long time ago (I touched up on it, of course) and every word in the story is laced with meaning. Everything I put in these older chapters has a purpose (the new ones will too, of course!).**

 **Starting with chapter 9, the chapters are going to get immensely longer and more detailed. I will try to flesh out the chapters before that as best as I can.**

 **Also, I put a poll on my profile so you can vote for who you think killed Brokenshadow! I also deeply appreciate all the reviews so far! - vulpixzii325  
**


	7. Malefactions

_After Brokenshadow had lunged at Dawnpaw, Frozenleaf realized that something had been deeply wrong._

 _"Brokenshadow? Honey...she is hurt." She laid a tail across the tom's shoulders, lightly stroking his long white fur. "Perhaps I should go and comfort her."_

 _"No, Frozenleaf. It doesn't matter," Brokenshadow gruffed as he pulled away from Frozenleaf. "She's only an apprentice. She doesn't know how she feels. She sees queens and senior warriors in love, and she wants what they have. It's not uncommon for a young cat to feel that way."_

 _Frozenleaf didn't argue with him, because his words were somewhat true; many apprentices fell "in love" with older warriors...though she'd never before witnessed an apprentice acting like that._

 _"She seemed so - "_

 _"Frozenleaf! I don't care. Neither of us are associated with her. Just forget about her."_

 _She sighed. "Okay...but Brokenshadow?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"There was more to you and Dawnpaw's romance, wasn't there?"_

* * *

Fallenstar left Frozenleaf and the other three cats alone in the cave to talk amongst themselves - for reasons she could not comprehend - though Whispersecrets and Quietwind were left guarding the exit of the den.

Frozenleaf glanced around at the other suspects. Falconflight was sitting off by himself, staring at a cave wall. Tanglepaw seemed to be trying to drift off into sleep. The only one who was attentive was Dawnpaw, other than, of course, the two cats who were the only way out.

Partly out of boredom, and partly out of frustration, Frozenleaf marched over to Dawnpaw. "Listen here, Dawnpaw. I know you were the one who did it."

The tiny apprentice leaped up as soon as the words dripped out of Frozenleaf's mouth. "What?! Why would I kill Brokenshadow?!"

"You know why."

The scuffle seemed to awaken Tanglepaw. She groggily padded over to the quarreling she-cats, ready to defend her friend. "Frozenleaf, it's not fair to accuse Dawnpaw. We all had issues with Brokenshadow."

"I - "

"Don't even try to deny it!"

"I don't need to listen to some apprentice," Frozenleaf huffed.

Tanglepaw took a quick step toward the white she-cat, her eyes narrowed into slits. _Well, she woke up quickly_. "I'm supposed to be a warrior. In fact, I would be right now if it weren't for your pathetic mate."

She ignored Tanglepaw's remark. Instead, she decided to talk to Falconflight - he'd still been watching the wall throughout the whole conversation. "Falconflight?" she called over to him. "Did you...?"

Falconflight averted his gaze and stared at his paws. "No. I didn't. You know that."

Frozenleaf stood up and walked in a circle around Tanglepaw and Dawnpaw, and she noticed that they both stiffened as she did. She could practically feel the tension in the air. "Motives? No one wants to admit them. Tanglepaw...murdering Brokenshadow in revenge, based upon the fact he didn't let you have the ceremony you'd always wanted?"

Tanglepaw said nothing.

"Dawnpaw...a young, star-crossed lover. Part of a relationship that would rock the Clans if anyone knew of it. Perhaps you killed him because you got the 'if I can't have him, then no one can' state of mind?"

Dawnpaw turned away, not meeting Frozenleaf's eyes. "We don't need to rehash. Fallenstar already covered all of this," she muttered.  
"And Falconflight...the jealous brother, always one-up'd, always second. Always mother's second favorite."

Falconflight, to Frozenleaf's surprise, stood up. "And let's not forget Frozenleaf, the she-cat that had always wanted kits, yet never had them. A murder in retaliation of not getting what you wanted? Besides, for cat whose mate was just mysteriously murdered, you don't seem to be grieving too heavily."

She didn't argue with Falconflight for the same reason no one argued with her or Fallenstar; there was truth to those words.

"Why doesn't Fallenstar ask Spritbloom to ask Brokenshadow who killed him?" Dawnpaw asked, seemingly regaining some of her confidence.

"He said he already tried that," Tanglepaw said. "She couldn't find Brokenshadow."

"I knew it," Falconflight muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

As the four cats shifted around each other, Frozenleaf was sure they were all thinking the same thing...

In the Clans, they were guilty until proven innocent.

* * *

 **A/N: And there was the longest chapter thus far! Things are going to get quite intense soon! I'm glad you all enjoy this story and enjoy trying to figure out who the murderer is! Once again, thank you all for your reviews. - vulpixzii325**


	8. Repressed Memories

As Frozenleaf started up another argument with Dawnpaw, Falconflight got lost in his own thoughts. Their mother had always favored Brokenshadow over him, probably because he was the youngest sibling. If Brokenshadow and Falconflight had had siblings in the same litter, maybe they would have been treated equally...but instead, their mother had only had the two of them with their father. Having two kits to a litter was uncommon. Sure, they had older half-siblings, but no one knew or even cared where they were now.

"Falconflight?"

The light brown tabby tom looked up to see Tanglepaw, her ears flattened against her head.

"Yes?"

Her voice was higher and softer than usual. "What will happen to us if Fallenstar decides one of us murdered Brokenshadow?"

"I...I don't know." Falconflight had never considered what their punishment would be. Cats had never been murdered by their Clanmates - at least, not that he was aware of.

"Any of us could be convicted."

He slowly shook his head. "I know, Tanglepaw."

"Or all of us." The little she-cat fidgeted.

Suddenly, Falconflight felt himself grow hot with fury. "You think I don't know that? What happened to that confident, never-let-anyone-see-the-real-me apprentice? I know she's there. And if there were ever, _ever_ a time to let her out, now's your chance."

Tanglepaw's features softened. Falconflight knew he had hurt her feelings, but he couldn't help it. He was under a lot of pressure. "You know what? I don't know what's happened to that cat anymore."

Seeing her look more kit-like and immature - as an apprentice should be - than she normally let on, brought back memories...

* * *

 _"I'm the leader!" Brokenshadow - at that time, Brokenkit - shouted from his position on top of a large boulder.  
_  
 _Falconflight could remember his emotions immediately spiraling out of control. "Why do you always get to be the leader?"  
_  
 _Brokenkit had laughed. "Because I will be leader someday, silly."  
_  
 _"How do you know?" he snapped.  
_  
 _"Because...because mommy said so."  
_  
 _That was the claw in the chest for Falconflight. He could remember jumping up onto Brokenkit and shoving him to the ground.  
_  
 _"Falconkit!" he cried, squealing in pain. "Don't hurt me! It's just a game! It's just a game!"  
_  
 _But even back then Falconflight knew that, to Brokenshadow, everything was a game. That was exactly why he wasn't going to play fair._

* * *

Falconflight didn't hurt Brokenshadow that day.

But who would've known that, in time, Falconflight would have hurt him in the worst way imaginable?


	9. Interrogation

_"That's not how a warrior fights!"  
_  
 _Tanglepaw was thrown onto her back. She squinted up at the sun. It would have been a fine day if Brokenshadow hadn't been beating her silly.  
_  
 _She had scrambled to roll back onto her paws, but Brokenshadow was quicker. He jumped onto his apprentice, and pushed her down with both paws on her shoulder. Due to his size advantage, it was all Tanglepaw could do to wriggle underneath him.  
_  
 _Brokenshadow leaned down. She could feel his hot, rotten breath on her nose. "Do you understand now? This is why I couldn't let you become a warrior."  
_  
 _"No, you didn't let me become a warrior because seeing others in misery gives you a power trip," Tanglepaw struggled to say as she tried to squirm away from the deputy's retched breath.  
_  
 _Brokenshadow laughed. "You keep telling yourself that. I'm ambitious, that's all."  
_  
 _Tanglepaw took advantage of Brokenshadow being distracted. She used all of her strength to push up and throw the tomcat off balance. Surprisingly, he lost his footing and fell to the ground.  
_  
 _Tanglepaw puffed up her chest, trying to look more fearsome. "Ambition doesn't equate an abuse of power." She leaned forward onto her front paws, preparing to attack her mentor.  
_  
 _Brokenshadow's tail lashed back and forth, the black tip quivering slightly. With a quick yowl, he leaped straight at Tanglepaw. She jumped out of the way, but he clipped her side with his claws.  
_  
 _"Naive little kit!" he cried  
_  
 _Tanglepaw made the first move. She quickly latched onto Brokenshadow's neck and furiously clawed his side and part of his underbelly with her back legs. He began to drop into a roll, but Tanglepaw leaped off. Brokenshadow immediately grabbed the apprentice by the scruff of her neck and began to shake her. She mewed in pain but was unable to get any footing on the ground since she was so small.  
_  
 _"Brokenshadow, enough."  
_  
 _Tanglepaw was suddenly relieved of the pain in her neck. She slumped to the ground, and it took all of her strength to glance up. She caught sight of cream-colored fur.  
_  
 _"I was just trying to teach her how to defend herself," she heard Brokenshadow say.  
_  
 _"There is no need for that. I don't want to see you treating an apprentice in such a way again, or I'll have to revoke your mentorship. I came out here to see just how 'unready' Tanglepaw was, and I am absolutely disgusted at what I just witnessed."  
_  
 _"Yes, Fallenstar."  
_  
 _Fallenstar walked over to Tanglepaw. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Tanglepaw, I believe that I owe you a warrior ceremony next moon."  
_  
 _Tanglepaw didn't respond. Instead, she closed her eyes.  
_  
 _Ambition doesn't equate an abuse of power.  
_  
He deserves to die _, Tanglepaw had thought as she drifted into the warm, soft dream that was unconsciousness._

* * *

Tanglepaw could easily remember finding Brokenshadow's body. She knew that it probably made her look more suspicious than the others that were accused, but what was she to do? Leave his body in the medicine cat den without telling any of the ShadowClan warriors that their beloved deputy was dead?

Maybe she was just bitter.

She honestly wasn't _that_ worried about being convicted. She knew that Fallenstar favored her.

Tanglepaw's train of thoughts broke when she felt a paw nudge her side. She swiveled around, hissing. Dawnpaw squeaked as she jumped away from her friend.

"I was, uh, just coming to tell you that I heard Fallenstar talking to Quietwind and Whispersecrets. They're going to interrogate us. They said they would do it to you first. What does that word mean, 'interrogate'?"

Tanglepaw felt her heartbeat quicken, but she tried not to display any emotion. "It means that they're going to question us. See what we know."

Dawnpaw didn't respond to that. She lay down next to Tanglepaw. "You know, I think that Frozenleaf killed him. She always has seemed like a sketchy type of warrior, and, of course, there's the fact that she wanted kits. I almost wanted to warn her, you know, considering the situation I was put in..."

Tanglepaw ignored her fellow apprentice. She already knew what questions she would be asked. She just wasn't sure how to answer them.

"Get up, apprentice. You're coming with me." Whispersecrets abruptly put her head under Tanglepaw's belly and pushed up. Tanglepaw scrambled to her feet.

"Okay, okay! Geez. Didn't even give me a chance to get up," Tanglepaw snapped.

Whispersecrets cuffed Tanglepaw's ear. "Watch your mouth. Our leader might take back-talk, but I don't."

Tanglepaw said nothing. She let the muscular tabby she-cat lead her out of the bottom of the cave and up to the higher level, at the top. Fallenstar was waiting in there for her.

Whispersecrets shoved Tanglepaw in and immediately stood in a way that blocked the exit. Tanglepaw sat down in a huff.

"Good evening, Tanglepaw," Fallenstar said. "I trust you're getting along with the other accused nicely."

"Sure thing. It isn't like I have a grudge against any of them. I'm not Dawnpaw or Frozenleaf," Tanglepaw muttered. She heard Whispersecrets growl a warning.

"Okay. Well, I've brought you in here today to ask you a few questions. Lay down or something. You might as well make yourself comfortable. You may or may not be here for a while."

Tanglepaw took her leader's advice. She settled down in the exact spot she had been standing in.

Fallenstar stood up and slowly began to walk over to Tanglepaw. "Here is the first and most important question. Remember, I most likely know the answers to most of these questions already. Whether I decide if you're guilty or not depends on how you answer me. I am also not going to make any decisions until I have spoken to all of the suspected warriors. Understood?"

Tanglepaw fought not to shiver. "I understand, Fallenstar."

"Answer carefully," he responded. "Now, how would you describe your relationship with the deceased?"

Tanglepaw considered this. "Cold. Distant."

"Hmm." He circled around the black she-cat. "Was he a good mentor to you?"

"In...some ways."

"How was he a good mentor?"

"He pushed me to try harder."

Fallenstar chuckled. "I knew you would be the hardest one to talk to. Never saying any more than I asked. How was he a bad mentor?"

"He pushed me too hard."

Fallenstar nodded. "How ironic. I remember a day not too long ago where it seemed that he had been training you a little too roughly. In fact, I would even say he was on the brink of killing you. I only saw part of that fight, though. While I believe that what he did was unacceptable under any circumstance, why did he do that? Did you provoke him?"

Tanglepaw sat stonily still.

"Answer Fallenstar," Whispersecrets snapped.

"I...may have provoked him somewhat," Tanglepaw said.

"Oh? How so?"

"I told him that ambition doesn't equate an abuse of power."

Fallenstar and Whispersecrets exchanged knowing glances. "That's a bit strange," Whispersecrets chided. Tanglepaw had never heard her sound so...calm.

"I have one last question for you, Tanglepaw. Answer carefully," Fallenstar warned. "While Brokenshadow was in Spiritbloom's den, we had told the Clan not to go into the medicine cat den. It was fairly obvious that while Brokenshadow was in there alone, Spiritbloom was treating other warriors with worse wounds. Yet, it seemed that you had gone in there anyways. You came back out and told me that you found our deputy dead. Why did you go into the medicine cat den, knowing that we had forbade it for a time?"

Tanglepaw stared Fallenstar straight in the eye. She didn't answer.

"Answer carefully," he repeated.

Tanglepaw shook her head. "I can't answer you."

Fallenstar's eyes flashed. "Don't be silly, Tanglepaw. You _will_ answer me." That seemed to be Whispersecrets' cue to stand up.

"I cannot. If you think you can beat it out of me, you're wrong."

The two stared each other down for a few more moments. Then, Fallenstar sighed. "Very well. You are a stubborn little thing. But I _will_ be asking you this question again. Don't doubt it. Whispersecrets, take her back down to the prisoner's cave."

Whispersecrets looked irritated, but said, "Whatever you say, Fallenstar."

Tanglepaw felt relief as soon as she stepped foot back inside the bottom cave. She had delayed the inevitable, she knew. But it gave her time to think.

They couldn't know the true reason she had sneaked into the medicine cat den that day.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, boy! This was my favorite chapter to write, and coming in at over 1,520 words, it is the longest! Now we're going to start seeing why the suspects act the way they do! I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! (Oh, and don't you wonder what the "situation" Dawnpaw was in was? Found out next chapter! ;) ) - vulplixzii325**


	10. Broken

_"Ha ha, Dawnpaw's getting fat!"  
_  
 _Dawnpaw rolled her eyes. Male apprentices in ShadowClan always had a nasty little habit of joking fairly harshly towards female apprentices.  
_  
 _She strolled over to the fresh-kill pile, picked herself out a bird, and plopped down next to Tanglepaw, who was chomping away on a mouse.  
_  
 _"Can you believe those toms?" Dawnpaw huffed. "Calling_ me _fat! Ridiculous." She ripped the sparrow's neck out with her teeth._

 _Tanglepaw gave Dawnpaw a once-over. "Well, um, they aren't exactly wrong."_

 _Dawnpaw gasped. "Tanglepaw!"  
_  
 _"I'm serious, Dawnpaw. I mean, it is the middle of leafgreen, but you're looking as fat as some of the queens in the nursery."  
_  
The nursery _..._? _Both of the apprentices' eyes widened at the same time.  
_  
 _"Dawnpaw, are you pregnant?"  
_  
 _Dawnpaw scrambled to her feet. She was no longer hungry. "Pregnant? Ha, of course not! How could I be pregnant?"  
_  
 _Tanglepaw gave her friend a knowing look. "It isn't like you stopped seeing Brokenshadow that long ago."  
_  
 _"Oh, Tanglepaw," Dawnpaw had cried. "What in StarClan's name am I supposed to do? I can't be pregnant! I'm only an apprentice!"  
_  
 _"Calm down. We don't know for sure that you're pregnant. Let's just keep this quiet and see where it goes from here, okay?"  
_  
 _Dawnpaw shook her head rapidly. "I can't. I can't. I'm so scared. Brokenshadow is going to kill me."  
_  
 _"Brokenshadow doesn't have to know," Tanglepaw snapped. "Take my advice, Dawnpaw. See if anything else unusual happens before you go running to Brokenshadow or Spiritbloom. Don't get yourself in trouble for nothing."  
_  
 _"Right. You're a good friend, Tanglepaw," Dawnpaw said as she hurried off into the forest. She had to clear her mind.  
_  
 _How sad. She knew that Frozenleaf wanted to mother Brokenshadow's kits, and now her mate's old flame was possibly pregnant with his kits. The thought of it was nearly sickening.  
_  
 _Brokenshadow would know they were his. It would be so disheartening for him to have to pretend that his own kits meant nothing to -  
_  
 _"Watch where you're going, little one! Oh, it's you."  
_  
 _Dawnpaw looked up to see herself face-to-face with Frozenleaf. "Frozenleaf! Hello! How are you today?" Dawnpaw rambled.  
_  
 _Frozenleaf took a step back. "Um, I'm fine. I think I need to get going. Brokenshadow, he, um, needs me."  
_  
 _"Right, right! Well, go ahead and find him!"  
_  
 _Frozenleaf nodded slowly. "Right. Um, okay." The beautiful white she-cat began to walk off. "Oh, and by the way, leafgreen seems to be treating you kindly."  
_  
 _Dawnpaw winced. At least Frozenleaf hadn't noticed.  
_  
 _"Wait a moment..."  
_  
 _She spoke too soon.  
_  
 _Frozenleaf marched over to Dawnpaw and stood a mouse-length away from the apprentice. Her amber eyes were ablaze. "Are you pregnant, Dawnpaw?" Her voice was a hushed whisper.  
_  
 _"I - "  
_  
 _"You had better tell me right now if you are, Dawnpaw, or I'm going straight to Fallenstar!"  
_  
 _"I don't know!" Dawnpaw cried. "I don't know. I could be. I'm afraid. Please don't tell Fallenstar, and_ please _don't tell Brokenshadow_."

 _Frozenleaf stood completely still for a moment. Then, her whiskers twitched. "I think I have an idea that will work out for both of us, Dawnpaw. That is...you don't want anyone else in the Clan to know, do you?"  
_  
 _Dawnpaw stared at the ground. "Of course not," she muttered.  
_  
 _"Very well," Frozenleaf said. "There is only one condition - I need Brokenshadow's help. While you may be able to pass off as a plump apprentice, thanks to the season, it's absurd to think that cats won't realize you are pregnant. We're going to do our best to remedy that."  
_  
 _A fire burned in Dawnpaw's belly. She could have kept the kits and have been shunned from ShadowClan - probably ending up a rogue - or she could have stayed in ShadowClan...without her kits. "This is so wrong, Frozenleaf. I know you deserve these kits, not me. I'm so sorry."  
_  
 _"As you should be," Frozenleaf replied.  
_  
 _Dawnpaw blinked once, twice. "I...I guess I have no choice in the matter, do I?"  
_  
 _"No," Brokenshadow crooned as he came upon the two she-cats, "you don't."_

* * *

Dawnpaw's eyes darted back and forth. Tanglepaw had told her that Whispersecrets was the one who had been present during her interrogation. Now it seemed as though Fallenstar thought Dawnpaw would be more trouble - Quietwind was stoic at his post.

Dawnpaw's leader stared straight into the calico apprentice's eyes. She continued to glance around the cave, doing everything she could to avoid his piercing gaze.

She wasn't the best at hiding her emotions.

"Dawnpaw?" Fallenstar said. "Do you understand why I'm questioning all of you?"

"Of course I do," Dawnpaw answered meekly. "I understand why you suspect us."

"That isn't what I asked."

Dawnpaw swallowed. "Uh, right."

The cream-colored leader planted himself right in front of Dawnpaw's line of vision. "Trying to avoid my eyes is not going to help your case."

Dawnpaw gave a quick nod. She raised her head up slowly and met his small blue eyes. It seemed as though he refused to blink.

"As you know, one of ShadowClan's strongest warriors was murdered after a battle. We have reason to believe you may have killed our powerful deputy in his moment of weakness. Why do you think that is?" Fallenstar's voice was low, so low that Dawnpaw doubted Quietwind could hear the question.

"I...I don't know."

Quietwind growled, but Fallenstar waved his tail dismissively.

"May you answer me this, Dawnpaw?" Fallenstar asked. "How is it that I keep saying how fearsome and awe-inspiring Brokenshadow was, yet he was harmed so much in battle that he couldn't even defend himself one last time?"

Dawnpaw quickly shook her head. "I don't know! I wasn't there!"

"Don't get so worked up, Dawnpaw. Remember, I want you to answer these questions to the best of your ability."

Dawnpaw tore her eyes away from Fallenstar's. She stared down at her paws. "M-maybe the cat that killed him was the same one who injured him in battle."

Quietwind's ears pricked forward.

"Yes..." Fallenstar agreed. "Maybe so." To Dawnpaw's surprise, he lay down beside her. "You know, I have been thinking. Before, I said your possible motive was that you were obsessed with being in love with Brokenshadow. But I'm starting to think I was wrong. What say you?"

"I did love him. That's all it was. But who murders a loved one?"

"That's quite a good question. And everyone in the Clan loved Brokenshadow, didn't they?"

"Not everyone," Dawnpaw scuffed.

Quietwind looked like he wanted to snap off, but Fallenstar glared at the large gray tom.

"Tell me a bit about your relationship with the departed."

"Before I do, I want to know something. If everyone in the Clan knew about us, why did neither of us get in trouble?"

Fallenstar rested his tail across Dawnpaw's shoulders. "That is for me and my senior warriors to know. Now, I don't want to play mind games with you, Dawnpaw. I never really got to know you, but I believe I do know something about you. I want you to be honest with me right now." Fallenstar's voice fell to a whisper. "Were you ever pregnant?"

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Dawnpaw! The past few days have been rough for me, and the following days probably will be, too. Updating the next chapter may take a couple of days, but after that, I'll continue updating as normal. I do already have the next chapter and the ending written. And I also want to give a big thanks to everyone who reviews every or almost every chapter! Your feedback is important to me. -vulpixzii325**


	11. Mother

Fallenstar padded over to Frozenleaf and put his tail tip to her shoulder. She sat up straight. _Never let them see your weakness.  
_  
"Good morning, Frozenleaf."

"Good morning, Fallenstar."

Fallenstar chuckled. "How kind of you, dear. I'm sure you've heard from Tanglepaw and Dawnpaw why you are here today."

"I don't really communicate with Dawnpaw," Frozenleaf replied.

"Is that so?" Fallenstar said. "How interesting. Well, you do understand that anything you say here could cause me to believe that you murdered your mate?"

"I do understand that."

Fallenstar nodded. "Very well. Now, then, could you tell me about your relationship with ShadowClan's former deputy?"

"At first, we had a great relationship," Frozenleaf said. "That's what I thought, anyways. Brokenshadow told me that we might have kits someday, but not anytime soon. But after some point, whenever I asked him, he said that we could never have kits together."

"And you were understandably upset," Fallenstar intervened.

"Well, yes. Of course I was, Fallenstar."

"Can I ask you at what point he said that you could no longer plan on having kits?"

Frozenleaf slapped at a rock with her paw. It scattered across the den floor, kicking up dust and momentarily clouding part of the den. "Oh, I don't know. Probably right after Tanglepaw's...um...warrior ceremony."

Fallenstar jumped to his feet. "Don't lie to me, Frozenleaf. I know more than you think."

"Oh, I would never lie to you, Fallenstar. I just got confused, that's all." Frozenleaf giggled.

Quietwind stood to his feet. Fallenstar didn't stop him.

"You know, I have lost my fondness for you, Frozenleaf. Despite our past, I have not liked your dishonesty or your sweet exterior."

Frozenleaf just sat there, dumbfounded. She knew the past that Fallenstar was speaking of. Back when she was an apprentice, Fallenstar had been her mentor.

Fallenstar sighed. "I'm so sorry I got myself worked up. While it's true you aren't my favorite warrior in ShadowClan, I have always seen a perseverance in you, dear. And I have seen what Brokenshadow turned you into. It's a shame, really. Now, would you like to tell me the truth?"

Frozenleaf took a deep breath. She again began to scoot around stones with her paw. "It was after Brokenshadow left Dawnpaw. You know about them, don't you?"

"Yes. And you tried to hide it from me."

Frozenleaf slapped the rock across the floor again. To Frozenleaf's surprise, it hit the same rock that she had been slapping around before, and caused both of the rocks to fly in different directions.

A cream-colored paw planted itself on top of one of the flying rocks. It was such an abrupt stop that Frozenleaf bolted up.

"Ah, a chain reaction. You see, I know more about what you did than you realize."

Frozenleaf took a step back as Fallenstar pushed the pebble aside.

* * *

 _Frozenleaf tapped her unsheathed claws against the cool ground. It was leaf-fall now. Dawnpaw was going to kit at any time._ _The white-and-cream she-cat had prayed to StarClan that that day would be the day.  
_  
 _She had jumped as the bushes beside her rustled. Brokenshadow barged through, with a timid, scratched-up little queen beside him. "Any sign of Dawnpaw?"  
_  
 _"Not yet," Frozenleaf said. "I told her to meet us here at sunrise. I wish she would hurry."  
_  
 _Brokenshadow ignored his mate. "This is Amira. She's an old friend."  
_  
 _Frozenleaf narrowed her eyes. "Amira? You look...familiar."  
_  
 _Amira nodded quickly.  
_  
 _"You can speak," Brokenshadow said, with nearly no emotion at all.  
_  
 _"I took the name 'Amira' because I didn't want to be associated with the Clans anymore. I used to be the ShadowClan medicine cat, before whoever it is you have now. But - "  
_  
 _"Things didn't work out," Brokenshadow finished for her.  
_  
 _Frozenleaf peered at the little thing. She did look rather frail. Maybe she just appeared that way after living the hard life of a loner in Clan territory. It probably didn't take much_ convincing _for Brokenshadow to get the suspiciously pregnant-looking queen to come along with him. Yet Frozenleaf had to wonder - how did Brokenshadow know where to find the she-cat?  
_  
 _"I'm sorry I got here so late. It's hard getting around like this."  
_  
 _Frozenleaf swiveled around. Dawnpaw waddled through the bushes, into the tiny clearing. Frozenleaf and Brokenshadow had chosen this place because they knew it was well beyond the realm of most ShadowClan border patrols. The only thing they had to worry about was some ThunderClan cats barging in on them while trying to journey to the Moonstone.  
_  
 _"It's about time you got here," Brokenshadow spat. He swiped his paw at the apprentice's face. She cried out in pain.  
_  
 _Frozenleaf felt her hackles rise, but she tried to stay calm. "It is hard getting around when you're pregnant, Brokenshadow."  
_  
 _Brokenshadow turned around and glared at his mate. "It isn't like you would know."  
_  
 _Frozenleaf was taken aback. Then again, was she really surprised that Brokenshadow would say such a thing?  
_  
 _Dawnpaw collapsed. She closed her eyes and laid her head against the cool dirt below her. She opened her eyes to slits and peered at Amira. "Is that the cat?"  
_  
 _"It is," Frozenleaf answered.  
_  
 _"Oh, thank StarClan," Dawnpaw said. "I was worried you wouldn't be able to find her."  
_  
 _"I said I would find her, you ignorant mouse-brain," Brokenshadow growled. "I don't have all day. When cats start to wake up it's going to look suspicious that we are all out of camp at the same time. And hurry up and get those things out so that Amira can get out of ShadowClan territory."_  
 _"Amira? What a pretty name," Dawnpaw sighed.  
_  
 _Frozenleaf had to fight baring her teeth. Even she didn't think that Brokenshadow should be treating Dawnpaw in such a way. Ever since Brokenshadow had concluded that Dawnpaw was pregnant, he had been in a terrible mood.  
_  
 _Dawnpaw began to yowl in pain, but Brokenshadow swatted her face again. Amira jumped.  
_  
 _Frozenleaf closed her eyes as she saw the first signs of blood. How could something she herself wanted so badly make her so nauseous?  
_  
 _Amira quickly made her way over to Dawnpaw, while avoiding Brokenshadow's eyes. When Frozenleaf dared to look again, Amira was blocking her view.  
_  
 _"A little tom," Amira suddenly said. Frozenleaf could barely see the cream-colored furball on the ground. The loner quickly began to lick the kit. She picked the kitten up with her teeth and laid it at Frozenleaf's feet. "Please watch it," the loner said as she turned around and continued to help Dawnpaw.  
_  
 _"Two she-kits. Lick them."  
_  
 _Frozenleaf laid down beside all three of the kittens. The she-kits were both plump for new-borns. One was calico, and one was a tortoiseshell._  
 _"Last one, I think. Another tom. Lucky you, or maybe not. You can lick this one." She laid the little gray-and-black tabby at Dawnpaw's mouth. Dawnpaw immediately began to lick her kitten.  
_  
 _Frozenleaf glanced down at the three kits that were temporarily in her care. Did she dare to pretend that, for just one second, these kits were her own?_ Mommy's little blessings...

 _"Give me my kittens," Dawnpaw whispered. Frozenleaf glared at her. "Please, just let me see my kittens one time. I will never see them again."  
_  
 _Frozenleaf hesitated, but she understood. She and Amira picked up the kittens and carried them over to their real mother.  
_  
 _They all crawled over to Dawnpaw's stomach. "Oh, how precious," Dawnpaw crooned. "My kits. Brokenshadow, won't you please come see your kits?"  
_  
 _Brokenshadow had wandered some distance away now that Dawnpaw had kitted. He stood off at an angle. "They won't be my kits for much longer."  
_  
 _Frozenleaf could see that that got to Dawnpaw. She stared longingly at Brokenshadow, but then flinched. Frozenleaf almost couldn't blame her.  
_  
 _"Will you name them?" Amira said. She seemed to be back to being timid.  
_  
 _"Oh, can I?" Dawnpaw cried. "Yes. I will name the cream one - oh, wait. Do you mind if they have Clan names?"  
_  
 _Amira shrugged. "Erm, I don't know. Like I said, I don't like being associated with Clans."  
_  
 _Dawnpaw's shoulders slumpped for a moment, but she seemed to brush it off and looked back at her kits. "Well, that's okay. This cream tom will be named Lightning. The calico she-cat will be Breeze, and her sister will be named Stream. The gray-and-black male will be Fear."  
_  
 _Amira blinked. "Clever mother."  
_  
 _Brokenshadow finally made his way over to his little family. He took one look at his kits, and said, "I think it's time you get going, Amira."  
_  
 _Dawnpaw opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it. "You promise to take care of my kittens, Amira?"  
_  
 _"Of course I do. I'm probably expecting only one or two of my own. Plenty of milk to go around at the barn."  
_  
 _"You'll be going back to the camp, Dawnpaw," Brokenshadow interrupted. "Frozenleaf. You're helping me and Amira carry the kits to Amira's home."  
_  
 _"Um, okay," Frozenleaf replied. "Dawnpaw? Hurry back to camp, please."  
_  
 _"I-I will," Dawnpaw stuttered. "Take care, my little ones." She took one last glance at her kits, and slowly padded back through the bushes.  
_  
 _Amira took Lightning in her mouth. "She was a lucky one," she somehow managed to say. "Most cats that young don't survive giving birth, yet alone have four healthy kits."  
_  
 _"She may still die yet," Brokenshadow muttered as he bent down and took Breeze and Dark by the nape of their necks.  
_  
 _Frozenleaf grabbed Stream. The little kit let out a tiny mewl. Frozenleaf glanced back at the bushes, and she thought she could see two tiny eyes staring back at her._

* * *

 **A/N: I know that this chapter is a bit much for a Warriors story, so if you think I should change the rating to T, someone let me know and I will. Also, this is now the longest chapter! Thank you all for the support! - vulpixzii325  
**


End file.
